


Home Might Be The Same, But I've Changed

by N_Umbra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff (with a little bit of angst), Gen, Kronos looming, Post-Quest, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Umbra/pseuds/N_Umbra
Summary: 'My quest was supposed to be the biggest thing in my life. I came back changed. But the rest of camp was exactly the same."
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan & Hermes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Home Might Be The Same, But I've Changed

"What?"

This could not be happening. After everything I've done for them- Everything I've tried to do- All the goddamn _sacrifices_ -

"You have to go back now. You've failed. You have no purpose here."

My father's voice sounded like a death toll in my ears. How _dare_ they? How many times have I been screwed over now? My mum? Thalia? Camp? How many pointless deaths will occur just because they want to keep the status quo, just to preserve their rule? What in Hades did they ever do to deserve it!

I grit my teeth, trying not to let the seething hatred show in my eyes, probably failing if the lines on my father's face were anything to go by.

"Fine." I said sharply. " _Fine_. I'll go back, and pretend none of this every happened. Carry on like normal? Smile as though everything in the world is still alright?"

"Luke."

I scowled.

"Good _bye_ , father." I finished, pure venom in my voice. What should it matter if he knew how much I loathed him, loathed his kind, the righteous superiority they all carry themselves with, acting as though they always know best, never owning up to their mistakes.

Turning on my heel I made my way up the hill, eyes fixed on Thalia's tree at the top.

Should I give him back the shoes?

No.

Why bite off my nose to scorn my face? I owe him nothing. They were given freely. I'll take what I can get and not feel guilty for it.

I felt the wind shift behind me, letting me know now Hermes was gone. Good. My legs ached by the time I made it to the top, my days of walking and running catching up to me, making that lat step onto the ridge more of a stagger. I was immediately hit with 60 pounds of small child speeding into my legs.

" _Luke!_ "

I looked down at her blankly, before a small smile made it's way across my lips.

"Hey, Annie. Missed me?"

She hurriedly detangled herself from my legs, attempting to straighten her shirt out and right her expression into something less utterly relieved.

"A little bit. And don't call me Annie."

"Sure thing, short-stack."

" _Luke_."

I let out a small laugh, my first in what felt like weeks. She glared at me grumpily before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hill a little.

"Come on. You need to talk to Chiron and then you have to tell me all about the rest of the world." Her voice was obstinate and demanding; endearing. To me anyhow. Only-

"Not tonight, Annabeth. I'll talk with Chiron and Mr. D now, but stories can wait until another time." I'd never heard myself sound so weary before.

She looked at me surprised, eyes flashing at the tiny betrayal before they narrowed.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

And wasn't _that_ the crux of things. After all that, I had nothing physical to show for it. No wounds, no rewards. And my father hadn't even seemed surprised. Just, disappointed. Like he'd set me up to fail but still _blamed me_ for the fact I had. I grimaced. I was really not up to talking to the kid tonight. 

I forced my expression softer.

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"S'okay."

"Good."

We looked at each other a moment longer, her head titled up to look in my eyes, her piercing gaze boring accusingly into my skull.

I sighed.

"Go on, Annie. I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave me a final grumpy look (for the nickname, no doubt) before walking back down the hill in the direction of the cabins.

I set off on my own slightly different trajectory, hoping that the discussion at the Big House would be short. I really was tired. But more than that, I looked forward to the reassuring presence in my dreams. It bolstered me, let me know that I am right, the gods do need to fall. Above all else, I craved sleep because the night let me know I wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was spontaneously written in all of twenty minutes after I finished listening to the PJO musical's soundtrack for around the fortieth time. It's random, short, and has little content with no plot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
